


Frenzy

by JadeLoverXD



Series: Random stories of fandoms [22]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, F/M, I love getting ideas and never finishing them like the idiotic procrastinator i am, but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeLoverXD/pseuds/JadeLoverXD
Summary: I love X6. I love Vampires. Why not mesh it into one world?
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/X6-88
Series: Random stories of fandoms [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530671
Kudos: 3





	Frenzy

She had to feed and fast. Otherwise, she'd go on another blood rampage until she was satisfied—which was mostly never. They couldn't go out because of the rad storm and how severe the damage would be to her skin if she exposed herself, and the fact that the sun had now risen, and had to wait till dusk, so she had to practically drag X6 into the nearest intact building, clear out the ghouls that were hiding behind the bar and settle down until the storm had passed.

She outright refused to go back to the Institute, even though there were already blood artificial blood supplements there for her so that she wouldn't attempt to feed on one of the scientists. The scientists didn't really have the blood type she liked, neither were they, so she ventures the Commonwealth, hoping that instead of an innocent settler it was a raider that had the blood she liked.

Being a vampire is like being a child only accepting dessert for dinner.   
Once she fed off from Hancock, and it was like pure bliss but it was burning your insides. Weirdly enough, ghouls with their brain not fried from radiation still were human... but the blood came with its mixtures and side effects. His had just so happened to be much better than her... previous partners.

"You need to eat." His emotionless tone startles her from her thoughts. Looking up, she sees the bland-as-hell supplement being held out to her. He didn't shy away from her, or at least she thinks he doesn't. Shaun—being a halfling—didn't have the same bloodlust as a pureblood did, he did have some of the basic impulses. No one in the Institute ever experienced being in the presence of a pureblood—and for that reason, she'd rather stay away. "Your hands are shaking."

Nora manages a small assuring smile, "I'll be fine, but no thanks."  
A frown tugs at his mouth, "Every time you say that I have to find some way to—"

"You really don't have to anything Six." She interjects, "I appreciate it, really." He says nothing more, shifting to put the packet away just as a strong scent touches her nose. Subtly, she inches away from her companion turning her head away to gaze at something else other than his neck. It's not that she didn't find him attractive, what bothered her was that each time she looked at him she could just imagine— 

"You keep staring at my neck." He noted. 

Nora shakes her head in denial, hand coming over her mouth and nose to cover her elongated fangs. 

She hated this. Hated the cons that came with being a vampire. Sure immortality is great when you don't have any mortal loved ones to watch grow old and die, but it's the feeling of never having enough that terrified her. Because then, what if it is never enough? What if the primal side of her finally takes over after never getting what it wants? What it needs?

Gently, his hand comes over her wrist as he crouches down in front of her, his glasses were gone, piercing gaze forcing her to look at him. His coat was off as well, leaving him in only the standard black t-shirt she's seen the other courses wear. 

Her throat works, voice trembling as she speaks "What are you doing?" 

"You refuse to take the supplement unless you need to, and right now, you need to."

"You didn't answer my question." She moves to take her wrist out of his grasp, his fingers tighten and he stands, pulling her up with him.

"Take what you need." She starts to protest, despite how much her head and fangs ached, it wouldn't be too long before she went into a frenzy. "I'm the only blood source nearby that isn't irradiated."

"Six I can't—" 

"You have exactly an hour and a half before you go into a frenzy. Believe me, I don't want to experience another day without you eating." She looked at him then, hearing and seeing the honestly in him and a bit of something else she couldn't quite decipher. 

"Why?"

"Why what?"

She looks down at their hands, heart skipping a beat when she sees his hand self-consciously rubbing soothing circles on the skin of her wrist just below the lines of her hand, "Knowing what I am... Not many can get behind the idea of a vampire wanting to feed from them, much less even sleep with them..."

"You..." He hesitates, her head lifting to raise a questioning brow,

"Bring a strange new light I haven't seen before. And because of that, I find myself drawn to you more than I should be." Mentally, she could've melted on the spot. Vampires, we're few and far between and they expected hatred towards them as the acceptance stood so far away. 

Getting a compliment or something nice from someone who wasn't a vampire was—is—the best thing to ever happen to them. Most vampires are touch-starved. 

Nora slides her hand down into his own, a faint smile of her own pulling at her lips as she threads her fingers between his, "Does that bother you?"

"It should..." He returns the smile, "but it doesn't."

* * *

She had him sit on the least squeaky couch they could find deeper in the building. Which happened to be in the office a floor down below. He kept his jacket on but unzipped, wincing at the aged leather. 

"I just don't want you falling over." She murmured, straddling his lap and avoiding his eyes. Before he goes to open his mouth, she places two fingers over his lips, "I don't care if you're made out of some special type of metal, you're sitting down." She gives him a stern glare, even though his gaze danced with mischief.

"If..." She hesitates, hands going to his shoulders, "if I stay on too long... Do whatever you have to to get me off." 

"I trust you." Her chest squeezed, a nervous laugh escaping her. Nora's hands move up to his shoulders, thumbs deliberately circling on the base of his neck, lingering a bit too long on the area she kept looking at. The steel and leather scent got stronger as she moved closer to him. Her mouth watered, stomach and fangs aching...

X6 remains still underneath her, grey eyes watching her watch him for any signs of him having second thoughts. 

"Are you sure—" He cuts her off, shocking her by taking hold of both sides of her face and presses his lips to hers. Blinking, she pulls back to stare at him, taking in the confused frown that crossed his features.

Her arms loop around his neck as she pulls him back in, this time moving her lips against his until he fell into rhythm. His hands find their way on her waist, experimentally rubbing her sides. She deepens the kiss, fangs just barely nicking his bottom lip as she tugs on it, the familiar taste of copper flooding her taste buds.

Something inside of her snaps, a small growl builds in her throat when she hears his breath catch. Her touches and tiny kisses become more and more confident alongside him until she pulls back a little bit to lick a stripe up his neck. The hands on her waist tighten just a bit as her tongue circles a spot on his neck then sucks the skin into her mouth.

Immediately, she jerks back, hand returning to her mouth and nose, "Can't do this without..." She shakes her head, voice half-panicked, half-husky as she speaks "Your scent... I can't do it without tearing—"

A flash of silver gleamed in her referrals. She didn't see it as it came down onto the pinched skin of his neck and cut a tiny slit. Her eyes widened, tracking the swelling drop of blood before it trails down his neck in a maroon stream.

It's was like the last of her resistance had faded away the moment it reached his shirt. She leans forward, tongue darting out to lick from the start of his shirt up to the cut. One hand comes up behind his head, wrenching it to the side when she sucks a mouthful from the wound, little moans of satisfaction escaping her. She figured his blood would be exactly what she needed, but it was the fear of hurting her friend that convinced her to seek out others. 

But then it got to the point where it wasn't enough, and her fangs broke through the skin. She bit down, hard enough to draw out a groan from the man underneath her. She eases up just a bit, remembering who it was that she was with, tongue smoothing over the skin and fingers sliding under the back of his shirt, nails lightly scraping his skin. He shivered underneath her, hands moving up and down her back.

Nora felt like she was floating, or maybe she was high on jet. Her body tingled after each mouthful of blood reached her stomach, feeling more satisfied as the last of the frenzy deliberately faded away. 

Her fangs retract, using her tongue to catch the last droplets of blood and lave over the bite mark she made. Carefully, she takes his head in both of her hands, turning his face towards hers while having a mental breakdown. "Never hurt yourself again." She tells him.

As if dazed, he blinks down at her, eyes focusing on her face then her mouth, "Don't force me to." 

She rolls her eyes, reaching for the bag next to them for her canteen of water, and hands it to him, "You need a lot of water from the looks of you. I must've taken too much..."

"It's fine, Ma—Nora." He accepts it, gloved hand brushing hers as the other comes up to capture her chin between two fingers, "I did that because I wanted to."

"Thank you." She tells him and avoids his eyes after that.

"Is... is this normal?" He asks her after taking a swig from the bottle.

"What? That pain from the bite?"

"No. I mean..." He frowns, "Am I supposed to feel heat?" 

Her face scrunched in confusion, hand coming up to feel the cool skin of his forehead. "You feel fine," Something tugged at her mind, a lost feeling she hadn't felt in... "Is this feeling internally?" 

"Yes." _Aw shit._

Nora scrambles, launching herself off of his lap and grabbing her coat from the desk across from them, "After the rain passes we need to leave." Her hands shook as she fastened the buckles. "This is too soon." She mutters to herself, pulling the hood over her head and paced to the doorway. Way too soon for Fate to try another one of his games.

"Did I do something wrong?"

She shakes her head, "No. You didn't do anything wrong. I just... Need to figure some things out." The door swings open with a squeak, "Keep drinking that water until it's gone, I have a box of snack cakes in my bag. I'll be back."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes. Procrastination Juice at its finest.... Only for a penny.  
> I did this because I was bored and got sucked into Hollow Knight and finished the fastest ways to get an ending in the game... Holy fuck are you people ok? And the White Palace my dudes...  
> Anyways. Getting off topic. The ending practically forced me to write this out so ye.


End file.
